


A Stranger with a Hook

by Avanalae



Series: The Wanderer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Moana (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Gen, Lullabies, Master of Death Harry Potter, Maui (Disney) is Bad at Feelings, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Maui has lived a long time, it only makes sense that some memories are a little fuzzy around the edges. But even to this day, his memory of someone with green eyes sticks with him.





	A Stranger with a Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Another Disney movie. :0 Hope you all like it. :)
> 
> Edit: Title change because I called it "Pull Me from the Sea," totally forgetting my title theme for this series. *eyeroll*

Maui remembers a man. It's almost a memory he can't recall, but when he's on the edge of dreams it's easier to see.

There was someone who drew him from the ocean. A man, a strange man. He picked up his discarded form and held him to his chest, humming a comforting, wordless song.

All Maui really remembers is the odd tone of his skin - much lighter than his own - and the one thing that he can always remember with startling clarity.

Green eyes. He's never seen such green eyes on anyone, except perhaps Te Fiti. But even hers did not glow with such… otherworldliness. 

_

Years and years pass. He slowly earns his tattoos and grows more powerful. He's not the favorite of the demigods but he's liked well enough. By some. Mostly. 

He works hard, desperately, hopefully. But acceptance is just out of his grasp.

Until Moana.

_

Maui flies away from Moana. He flies and flies, pushing himself hard in his fear and despair. 

He spots a small island and he glides towards it, eventually hitting the sand and tumbling. Once he regains his bearings he changes back, holding his hook in his hands.

He's a mess. He wants to cry, but won't. He wants to rage, but can't. His grip on the handle tightens… then he sighs and lets up. 

Mind racing, he hardly notices it at first. But once it registers, his heart flutters and his mind calms. Someone is humming and the song is so very, very familiar.

He looks and there he is, the man from his dreams, standing at the shoreline. His feet are bare, the ocean lapping at them gently, soaking the hem of the black gown he wears. 

The man turns his head, continuing to hum. Maui takes in the messy deep black hair curling around high cheekbones, framing bright green eyes.

"You…" Maui lets the whisper die on the wind. 

The man smiles softly and soon the humming tapers off. Before he knows or can register it, the man is before him, one pale hand reaching out. Soft fingertips brush against his cheek and Maui sees something in his eyes that makes his heart ache.

"You've grown so well, little Maui."

He's too entranced by the voice to complain about being called little. "Who…?"

His smile turns a bit sad, "Perhaps one day I'll tell you. But we don't have much time at the moment." He takes one of Maui's large hands in his two smaller ones.

"Why not?" He can't help but ask, bordering on desperate. 

He pats the larger hand and says, "She's waiting for you."

Maui scowls and stares at his hook, "She's going to get me killed."

Light laughter follows this proclamation. "Calm, Maui. It is not your time." The laughter quiets and a hand comes up to cup the demigod's cheek. "She was there for you. Now it's your turn. Be brave my little Maui."

"I- I dont-" Maui feels terribly conflicted, a war between his heart and mind. 

A thumb runs over his cheekbone soothingly. "The choice is yours."

He doesn't realize his eyes are closed until a soft kiss is placed to his forehead. When he opens his eyes, the man is gone.

_

When Te Fiti gives him the new hook, his heart feels like it's going to rip itself out of his chest. This hook feels the same as his old one and only now does he realize the feeling that lingers upon it. It feels of  _ him _ , of the man with green eyes. As he cheers, then thanks Te Fiti, he grips the handle hard as questions fly through his mind.

His heart and mind calm when he gains his newest tattoo.

Truly, Moana is someone special. Someone great. She helped him even when he didn't want it but needed it. Together they grew and now they part, and Maui wonders if he'll see her again in this lifetime.

He flies away, hoping with all his heart that she lives well and becomes even greater. Because he's going to continue growing.

And some day, he's going to see the man with green eyes again and he's going to hold on tight, because something in him knows he wouldn't be here without him.


End file.
